An unusual love
by Super Steve Bros
Summary: When Bowser Jr was 6 years old, 2 more after the events of Sunshine, Mario was transformed to a King and with Peach have a daughter named Tiffany. 18 years later Tiffany and Lil M went to Sassarland to visit his Uncle Luigi, but Bowser captured her and she and BJ meet each other and fall in love both of them. It will be a rip-off of Dating the Enemy?, Find Out on this Fanfic
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tiffany POV  
>There it was, my love was about get murdered, by my Uncle Luigi with his thunderbolt, but I jumped and, I was blocking the shot and the electricity was about to to touch me and...<p>

**1 year and 3 days before...**

It was normal day, typical day of a princess, I was in my room having a nice chat with my cousin DJ, she was sayin that LJ was bothering her and then she was offline.

"Hey Tiffany come down for a sec" said my Dad, he was the King and Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, The great red plumber with Stach, Mario

"Why are you calling me daddy?" Yeah I said him Daddy even if Im 18  
>"Our Uncle call" said my bro Mario Junior, jaja Im the only one to have a original name<br>"Really M?"I call him Lil M or M, he has 14 years  
>"Yeah they said that if we want to go" he said that and he was so happy<br>"When we go Dad?" I asked him  
>"You and your bro are the only ones to go"<br>"Oh Ok,"  
>Then my bro was to put thing in his backpack, and then I was too<p>

_The Next Day_

"We´re leaving, bye" I said when I was almost outside of the door, but then my dad yell  
>"Tiffany, you have to have this" My dad give me 2 cape feahter and 5 one-ups mushrooms<br>"Thanks Dad, bye" And then we left

**_AN: Ok this fanfic have the topic of 2 enemies dating, or sons of enemies, Its like Romeo but without tragic, or it is have, I dont know  
>Pls Review <em>**


	2. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

_**Hi... Happy New Year... and ... let´s see the next chapter right?  
>I dont own any Mario Characters<br>List of OC: Tiffany (Protagonist)- Mario Jr - Luigi Jr- Daisy Jr and it will more  
>Some characters like Toads an Goombas will have names invented<br>I own the plot of the Fanfic.  
>Enjoy<strong>_

**Chapter 1- The kidnapping of T**

**Bowser Jr (BJ) POV  
><strong>_1 year, 2 days remaining_

It was a normal day. I was in my room. I got the feeling Im alone. In my 18 birthday my dad confess me something, that the Koopalings, were adopted. They know that, but I didnt. Ludwig was the prince, because he was the older, but... he wasnt the son of Lord Bowser, so he pass me the name of Prince. Then they left. I never saw them again

"Junior" My dad interrupted my thinking  
>"What is it dad?" I ask<br>"Well remember that we dont disturb Mario?" he asked me  
>"Yeah like 18 years that we dont do that" I respond to him. I know because he and Peach had a baby<br>"Well son, we are gonna attack her daughter"  
>"..." I was speechless<br>"And they are walking to Sassarland, without Mario, isnt great"  
>"Yeah, Let´s do this"<p>

**T. POV**

2 hours walking. I was exhausted  
>"Cheer up sis" My lil bro finally talk "Only one hour left" Why he mention that<br>"[Grunt] Why?" he only laugh  
>"Is that an ovni?" he pointed to something in the sky<br>"What the?" It was a f***** air ship in the sky  
>"You are coming with me, Princess Tiffany" A mutant turtleDragon was talking to me  
>"So you are Bowser"<br>"Exactly, Paratroopas attack"  
>"Run bro run" I said to him and he left but then something knock me out<br>I was kidnapped

_**Review Pls**_


	3. Chapter 2: Some Kids are in love

**_Hello readers, Enjoy_**

**Chapter 2 Some Kids are in love**

**Tiffany POV**

When I wake up I was in a castle in a desert. I was in a cage, stupid Bowser. In the other room was him. I was hearing they was talking about my family. "We have to atrrack the attention of the red stache" " Bowser was the one who was talking, then I hear someone said that he was gonna check me, the voice was like someone hot

**Bowser Jr POV**

"Im gonna check the plumber´s daughter" I said to my dad "Ok son" That was he´s respond  
>I imagined that her daughter was like Mario, fat and ugly. I... I was wrong<br>She was...

**T. POV**

The Koopa who checked me was hot, he was like the same lenght about Bowser, but he was in more form, I was...

**BJ POV**

I was in love

"Hey" I said to her "Hi" She said to me and blushed  
>"So..."<br>"Why did you Kidnap me?" She ask me  
>"Because your hot" Damn it<br>She only blush and I blush we were only seeing each other eyes  
>"Im in love with ya" I was direct<br>"Me.. too" She respond  
>"So..."<br>"So.."  
>Can I be your bf" I asked<br>"Depneds if you rescue me, yeah"  
>I was on a Mission, take her out of the castle, but how the hell I was going to do that<p> 


End file.
